


The Major and The Medic.

by baggiebird68



Category: The Major and The Medic
Genre: F/F, Guy Self - Freeform, and Holby City Characters, henrik hanssen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baggiebird68/pseuds/baggiebird68
Summary: They are both in their early 30's and both have 1 child and are divorced.





	1. Chapter 1

Major Berenice Wolfe is a highly respected Army medic, and a world renowned trauma specialist, aged just 32, she has been out on tour more times than she can remember.  
Her marriage to Mr.Marcus Dunn,who specialises in anesthetic medicine, was doomed from the start, as he knew that Bernie would always put her army career above him, as the army gave her more freedom than he would allow.

Ms Serena Campbell is a 31 year old divorcee,who, also has a 3year old daughter Elinor.  
Serena was married to a consultant anesthesiologist, who throught their 5year marriage was thought that Jack Daniels was more important than his wife and child.


	2. Chapter 2

Berenice Griselda Wolfe, one of the British army's most highly decorated female senior serving officer's, was born to Captain and Mrs.Charles Wolfe.  
Captain Charles Wolfe was in the lifeguards regiment unit of the household cavalry,who due to a freak accident was forced to retire from active service, he was given an opportunity to teach at the world renowned military academy in Sandhurst, specifically in strategic planning and orienteering.  
Mrs.Anna Wolfe, was a doctor who specialised in orthopedics, she studied medicine at Cambridge university and did also work at a military hospital.  
They met when she was a junior doctor and he was a junior officer, he had taken a member of his regiment, to the hospital,as he had fallen heavily from his horse.  
She was the doctor who, was on duty, when officer wolfe brought the injured soldier in, and she was instantly smitten with the junior officer.  
He too was smitten by the junior doctor, when she had finished treating the soldier, the junior officer plucked up the courage to ask her out to dinner, she readily accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

Serena Wendy Campbell, was born to Mr.and Mrs.Henry Campbell.  
Mr.Henry Campbell ,was one of the country's leading heart specialists, who had graduated from oxford university,and had been selected to train as a heart specialist.  
Mrs.Adrianne Campbell was one of Europe's finest mathematicians,as she had graduated in mechanical mathematics,as well as mathematics in bioengineering.  
They first saw each other when he represented oxford in the world famous boat race, and she was a spectator,cheering for oxford.  
Their first date took place on the night oxford university won the boat race.


	4. Chapter 4

Serena Wendy Campbell was born in the early hours of the 1st October,with a mop of dark hair.  
Both parents were immediately smitten with their baby daughter, as her father always said " my little porcelain doll",as she resembled as little porcelain doll.  
Her name was put down for her to have a place at Roedean girls school,which was confirmed when she turned the age of one.  
Both parents doted on her,no matter what she wanted she always had it,regardless of cost.  
Serena was a forward child,walking at 7 months,saying mama and dada at 8 months.  
Aged one she started nursery,but she found interacting with other children difficult,she seemed happier on her own.


	5. Chapter 5

Bernice Griselda Wolfe was born in the afternoon of the begining of July,the first and only child of Captain and Mrs. Wolfe.  
She had inherited her mummies blonde hair and her father's brown eyes,and eveyone congratulated both Captain and Mrs.wolfe,as they proudly showed their daughter to all their friends.  
Neither Captain Wolfe or his wife had any siblings, they were only children,as Bernice would be, despite the couple hoping that their daughter would have a younger sibling,but alas it was not to be.  
The proud parents had her name put down for a place at Brunton Girls School, her place was confirmed just before her first birthday.


	6. Chapter 6

The first five years of Berenice Wolf's life was spent in different army bases around the world,she like being moved around all the time as it meant that any friends she made, soon became memories of different cultures,different languages,different enviroments and although in later life she would also keep moving from base to base which only kept bringing back memories of her childhood years.  
When she was aged 10 her fatherwas offered a place at the prestigious westpoint Military academy in the United States of America,which he readily accepted and he was offered a 5year contract to teach the recruits about orienteering and map reading as well as other aspects of Army Officer training.


End file.
